Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Light to the Past
by Flicker the Charmander
Summary: A Bulbasaur finds himself in a world filled with Pokemon. He has no memory of who he previously was, and finds that he has been placed in the middle of a war.
1. Prologue

_**The Pokemon I chose for the main character was picked at random. Do not ask my why I chose this Pokemon to be the main character, because the internet picked for me….**_

* * *

_..._

…_. … …_

_Uh… What happened…? Where am I…?_

_**That, I cannot tell you.**_

_Huh? Wh-who's there?_

_**I am a being beyond your comprehension. A being of divine power. But, I am not Arceus. No, I am far from the Great Creator.**_

_Huh…? I… I don't understand… Please explain._

_**I cannot explain myself. Not yet. Not until after your life. But I am speaking with you now, because you have been chosen.**_

_Chosen? For what?_

_**You have been chosen to save a world unknown to mankind.**_

_Another…. world…? Why must I save this world?_

_**It is in great danger of an evil power. You have an… ability, that will help you stop such power.**_

_Why does it have to be me? Why Do I have to save the world? Why do I have this power? Why me?_

_**Calm yourself. All will be explained in due time. Do not worry. But now, I need you to close your eyes. I need you to concentrate on that very being you call yourself. I want you to focus on it.**_

_*Closes eyes* Okay… I… I see something…_

_**Describe it.**_

_It's… It's lush… and green… Trees and flowers and grass everywhere… It seems like a paradise…. And…. And there is a river nearby… The river is flowing gently over the shallow gravel bed… I… I can't see it anymore…_

_**That is fine. You have described enough for me to make my decision.**_

_What decision?_

_**For what Pokemon you will become of course.**_

_Pokemon…. You mean those creatures Nintendo made to entertain little kids when they played their Gameboy or something?_

…

_Hello?_

_**Yes, I mean those.**_

_Oh._

_**Your new journey will begin soon. Soon you will wake up in a place where Human, is just a myth. Just like Pokemon, is just a myth to you.**_

_*Body begins to glow* Huh? Wh-what's happening?_

_**Soon the world will know your name.**_

_Answer me!_

_**And you, Silvus, will become the world's savior.**_

_*Body begins to change, becoming smaller. The arms growing shorter, as well as the legs. the body being forced to go on all fours now. The face grows outwards a bit, looking frog-like. A bulbous plant sprouts from the new form's back. Fingers and toes turn into short, stubby claws.*_

_**The transformation, is complete. Take a look at yourself. This, is the new you.**_

_*The new figure looks down at himself. A mirror floats to him through some unseen power or force. Starring back at the figure, was a Bulbasaur.*_

_**End, Prologue…**_

* * *

_**So guys! This is my first actual series I'm starting! I'm hoping it goes well, and I'm hoping it goes on for a long time, giving you guys, my viewers, a lot of enjoyment. Remember, I consider critique one of my best friends! So if you see something wrong with my story or you feel you want me to change/explain something, go ahead!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Wake up

"Ugh…. Oh my lord… what…. what happened…?" I asked myself. My eyes were still closed, afraid of what I would see considering I was feeling sore all over my body, plus, there was something heavy on my back.

"Oh, y-you're awake. Are you alright? You seem pretty hurt. Please open your eyes. Come on. It's okay." A voice coaxed. It was sweet, and soft. It sounded like it could call out anything and have it do anything it told them to. Which is just what I did.

I opened my eyes to see a brownish, quadruped, furry fox-like thing sitting next to me. A cream color fur bushed out on its neck, making a mane, and on the end of its tail. Which is also very bushy. The thing's brown, kind eyes stared down at me. One of it's rhombus shaped ears gave a small twitch as a bug flew past it's ear.

"Ugh… I'm… I'm fine." I said, trying not to sound like I'm in pain from trying to get up.

"Well, you don't seem fine. There's a town nearby. Come on, I can take better care of you there." The strange fox said.

"But… wait… I… ugh…." I stutter, trying to get myself up. "Help…"

"That's all you needed to say." The fox said. It went over to me and took one of my front legs. It started to drag me down what seemed like a dirt road.

I took this chance to get a better view of my surroundings. The road was in a sort of ditch form, with hills on both sides. It seemed like the hills went down a long ways, but weren't very high. Just over the top of the hills, I could see brilliant green trees and cotton white clouds. The sky a beautiful blue behind them to make an ideal portrait.

"H-hey. You can stop dragging me." I said to the fox. "I think I can get up now…" I bring my legs underneath me and lift myself up from the ground. It wasn't easy, but, I managed. I took a few steps forward, but forgot to move my hind legs as well, causing me to fall again. I noticed the fox giggling to the side a bit. "Hey! It's not funny! I don't know how this works!"

"You don't know how to walk?" The fox giggled. "How preposterous! Everyone knows how to walk! And you're a first form! By the looks of it, you've been that way for at least a few years! You should know how to walk perfectly! Unless, this is some sort of trick."

"It's not a trick… I honestly don't know what I'm doing…" I said, trying to remember how to walk, but failing. Instead of finding how to walk, though, I did find that, I can't remember anything. Not a single thing. Nothing. Except, my name, and what I was before…. this. "Wh-where am I?" I ask, starting to get a bit worried I can't remember anything.

"Why, this is Hilly Road. Everyone in this region knows this place. It's the main road throughout the _entire_ region. Everyone uses it. Were you a wild Pokemon before?" The fox said.

"Wild…. Pokemon… what?" I ask, obviously confused at what the fox was asking.

"Wild Pokemon. You know, a Pokemon who was raised in the wild." The fox said, sounding like it was common knowledge and I as the dumbest thing in the world, which at this point, wouldn't be much of a surprise if I was.

"What's a… Pokemon…?" I ask, looking at the fox curiously.

"Oh jeez. Do I really have to explain this? I mean, literally everyone knows what a Pokemon is." The fox said, obviously annoyed now.

"Please?" I ask, trying to smile, but ending up unsure if I succeeded.

"Arceus…" It mumbled. "A Pokemon is a collective of species who all derive from a divine God named Mew. Mew was created by the Great Creator Arceus. We all share a small percentage of DNA that makes us part of the collective. But each species is different. Most of our species evolves into something else later in their life. Like you, a Bulbasaur. You will eventually evolve into a great plant Pokemon called Venusaur. Where as I, an Eevee, can evolve into eight different pokemon. But, I can only choose one. I cannot undo my evolution, and I cannot evolve again. Does that explain anything."

"Uh… you kinda jumped around a bit… I don't really know… It explains a bit, like what I am… and what you are… but… How do we evolve? Why can't we undo our evolution? What do I need to do to evolve?" I ask, becoming even more curious and confused.

The Eevee gave out a small sigh. "I don't know how we evolve, you just can't evolve, and you need 'life experience' or whatever that is to evolve… Or you need a certain stone or special rock to evolve…" The Eevee said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Oh. Um… well… My name's Silvus." I say, trying to change the topic.

"Call me Maki." The Eevee said. "Can you walk?"

"I think so…" I say, getting up and walking a bit. It's awkward, and I get the feeling it certainly looks that way too, but it works now. Just a little stumble every now and then. "Yep. I can walk."

"Good. I don't really want to carry you all the way to Yungi Town anyways. It's…. It's a long way…" Maki said.

"Well, thank you for helping me. And explaining things to me. But, do you mind if I ask a few more questions until we get to town?" I ask Maki.

"Yes. I do." Maki said, giving a slight frown.

_**Well, I guess this is the first chapter. Um, ask me what you want explained in the next chapter, or suggestions on characters. But yeah. I'm gonna be working on this as my main story for a while. I hope you guys have a great day! And keep reading!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations plus some

After making the long and mostly quiet trip to Yangi Town -mostly quiet because I kept muttering theories on how things went-, I was greeted by the cheerful sound of Pokemon happily dancing and strolling about, minding their own business. Each Pokemon walking by was different than the last. There must have been hundreds, maybe thousands of different kinds! I looked up and saw many bird Pokemon flying above, patrolling the skies as if they and only they themselves owned it. The houses that the many Pokemon came in and out of were a little… odd to say the least. One of the houses was shaped like a beehive, whereas another was shaped like a head of some sort of gecko. The only entrance was through the mouth. It made me giggle a bit as I thought of the house eating the Pokemon who dwelled inside and then spitting them back out as a means of entering and exiting.

"Whatcha laughing about back there?" The Eevee in front of me, Maki, had asked. She looked back at me, giving a beautiful smile and laughed a bit herself.

"Oh nothing. Just a… Just a thought. This town is so lively though! It seems like nothing can go wrong here!" I said in excitement.

"Yeah. It's a pretty great place. Plus it's out of the way of the conflict going on right now. Many refugee Pokemon flock here because this town is always so open to new Pokemon." She said.

"Conflict? What conflict?" I asked curiously, nudging her. "Come on, tell me!"

"Er, not here… We shouldn't talk about it in the streets. Wait until we get to my place. I'll explain there." Maki said, walking a bit faster. She had turned away and I couldn't see her face anymore, but I knew this was a matter to be taken seriously somehow. And the smile from earlier had faded.

After about half an hour of walking in the streets of the noisy, crowded, and cheerful town, we finally reached Maki's house. Well…. sorta…. It was more of a big hole in the ground with a door to seal the entrance. Except, the door was horizontal, not vertical like all the other doors I had seen.

"Come on. My den is down here." Maki said, opening the door with somewhat of a struggle, and hoping down. I crawled in after her, only to hear her shout, "Make sure to close the door too!"

I went back outside and tried to figure out a way to close the door. I finally reached about halfway with my head pushing it towards the hole when Maki came back out. "What's taking so long?" She asked, annoyed that I hadn't closed the door and went down to join her yet.

"I just, I can't get the door to close!" I strained, struggling to push as I slipped back from the doors weight pushing back on my already weak legs.

"Just use your vines. I'd think that'd be easier, wouldn't it?" Maki said, making a face that said, 'Jeez, you really don't know anything, do ya bud?'.

"My vines?" I asked. I bolted out from under the door, letting it crash to the ground. I looked around my body, looking for something that looked like a vine.

"Wow…. Alright, just leave the door to me. Go on inside." She said, nudging me towards the hole.

"Okay okay…. Sorry, i just, I don't know anything about this place… Or any place… I can't remember anything…" I said, entering the Eevee's den. I heard the door slam behind me. I looked back to see a shadowy figure catching up to me. "I can't see anything either."

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting that most guests can't see in the dark or have some sort of flame." Maki said from somewhere in front of me. I saw a flame light up ahead and Maki standing right next to it. Smiling happily at the little fireplace.

I entered the room Maki was in. It wasn't big, but it was spacious enough for Maki and I to run around in. It was in a dome-like shape, with a few hay piles in several 'corners' of the room with the fireplace in the center.

"Well, it's not much, but it does the job," Maki said, laying on one of the hay piles and motioning for me to take the one next to her. I do so and lay down. It was actually quite comfortable and soft. A little squishy too. "Now that we're in a private space, I guess I can tell you about the conflict."

Maki looked around a bit, seemingly nervous that something was going to happen if she talked about it. She took a deep breath, then said, "The conflict is between two pokemon of powerful nations. You see, this region is split into four nations, each one having a ruler and access to some sea way. But back on topic, the conflict is between two nations of the East and West. We are in the southern part of the Northern nation. But East and West are fighting because of a dispute of the legendary Pokemon. The exact reason is unknown, but it has something to do with legendary Pokemon. Their fighting has brought the Southern nation into war against the Eastern. Both sides are trying to get North into the war as well, but we have already decided to stay out of the dispute. I don't know much else… But I'm sure my friend, Galen knows more. He's been really into the war ever since his family died from a raid… Western troops and Eastern troops sometimes trek through our nation because the land is much more subtle than the Southern's, considering they have a mountain range blocking off most of the northern part of their nation."

"Wow… So, there's a war going on? And… And we're in the Northern nation... and the West and East are trying to get North on their sides… right?" I ask, a bit confused at the load of information coming at me.

"Pretty much." Maki said.

"Well, can we go see this friend of yours? I'm kind of interested in learning about his conflict." I said, laying my head down on the hay pile.

"Yeah! Of course! The more you know, the better you can fight it," Maki said. "But for now, let's get some sleep. I've had a long day, and I'm sure you have too with your amnesia."

"Yeah... sleep well, Maki." I said, yawning and closing my eyes.

"You too, Silvus." Maki said.

It had been a few hours, and I still couldn't sleep. Something was bothering me, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was. Was it my amnesia? Was it that I was sleeping in a stranger's den? Was it that she was so trusting? What was it?

"_Aghhh! This is so frustrating! Why can't I get some sleep?! *sigh* Maybe I should go out to get some fresh air…"_ I thought to myself. I got up from the hay bed and went down the hall leading towards the door. I pushed the door open and slipped outside. I sighed once more and looked towards the stars. There were so many… Dazzling little gems in the sky, shining brightly and dully for the world to gaze at.

But my vision from them was suddenly blocked for a moment. A large object flew above, flying fast and swift. I saw it head for a large dome building. It rose in the air and fired a torrent of flames from it's beak. I saw what it was… I didn't know what it was, but I saw. It was a large bird. It's head and wings covered in a red color, it's body and under-wings were a grey color with black spots, tinted red by the flame's light. And it's tail feathers were a black color with yellow arrow stripes on it. It would have been a thing of beauty if it wasn't causing the destruction of a building right now.

Suddenly, I was tackled to the side. "What in the Distortion World do you think you're doing?!" Maki hissed. "That's an Arceus damned Talonflame! They are one of the most ferocious birds out there. They will tear you limb from limb, then eat your skull out. Do _NOT_ mess with them. We have to hide. Get back in the den."

"B-b-b-but…" I stuttered, having noticed the large bird already flying towards us.

"But nothing!" She hissed again. "That bird will kill us! Get back in the den!"

"Oh, so that's what you think of my kind?" The Talonflame said, landing on the ground as he stood in front of the view of the burning building, giving an ominous look to him. His voice was dark, but somewhat high. It sounded as if he was insane or going that way. He chuckled a bit as he circled us. (Imagine Nigel's voice from Rio. I don't really know how to explain it otherwise.)

Maki slowly looked towards the Talonflame, following it's trek around us with fearful eyes. i got the feeling I was supposed to be afraid of this bird, but I wasn't no form of fear came. I was obviously worried he would hurt us, but not afraid.

"Leave us alone." I growled at the large bird, trying to be as intimidating as possible.

"Silvus, no!" Maki whispered. "He'll kill you! These birds are nothing to be trifled with!"

"Yes, listen to the female. I _could_ kill you soooo many ways. For example, I _could_ swoop you up into the air. Then I _could_ bring you up as high as I can go," The Talonflame tortured,stressing every time he said could. He then started to step closer to me. His talons making small indents in the ground as he walked towards me. Then, he continued, "Then I _could_ make you beg for your life. I _could_ fly all the way back down, and set you nicely on the ground, and send you off on your merry way. But I wouldn't. I would have dropped you right there and watched you fall, until your pathetic body lay lifeless and scattered on the ground." He chuckled, leaning his beaked face so far towards my face that they almost touched.

"I'm not scarred of you." I said, being as brave as I could. My body was not shaking and my face showed that I was ready for a fight, even though I didn't know how, I'd find a way. But on the inside, I was shaking like mad. I was scarred out of my wits. I didn't want that to happen to me. I didn't want to die. Not so soon.

"Oh really?" The Talonflame asked, narrowing his eyes. "Boo." He said suddenly, making me reel back and fall over as I give out a startled cry. He laughed maniacally.

"You're mean! Just go away!" Maki yelled.

"Oh I'll go away," He said, swooping up in mid-sentence. "But I'm taking some witnesses with me." He dove at us and grabbed us, his talons fitting perfectly around our entire bodies. Not too small, not too large.

"Let us go!" I yelled, but it was too late. We were already high in the air.

"I don't think you want that." He smirked.

I whined as I looked down and saw how high up we were. It must have been thousands of feet. But we were only in the air for a few seconds… maybe half a minute at most… And already, we were so high up. I looked to Maki as we were being swept away. I could see the fear in her eyes. I could tell she knew something was going to happen. Something bad.

_**Oh man this is a long one. Anyways, yeah! Some plot actually happened! Don't worry, you can still ask me to explain more things, I just wanted to get another chapter out since I'm having so much fun writing it! I hope you guys enjoy reading this, and please tell me if you want longer, or shorter chapters please!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Inside the Belly of the Beast

"Holy crap would you please stop doing that! I would prefer not to die now!" I yelled as the bird of prey who has taken me captive, does yet another dive bomb to scare Maki and I. And I was getting sick and tired of it.

"Oh what's wrong? Is the little Bulbasaur scared?" He asked teasingly.

"I stopped being scared after the fifth dive bomb you've done! Now set us down on the ground, nicely, and let us go home!"I yelled out in protest.

"Oh, but you see, I'm afraid I can't do that. Because you've seen what I've done. And the West would be ever so disappointed in me if they saw that I let someone see what happened." He cooed.

"That voice is really getting annoying…" I muttered.

"Silvus… just, be quiet. He'll drop us if you keep pestering him…" Maki said quietly, almost inaudible over the wind.

"Listen to the girl, Bulbasaur! So far only she has been the rational one!" The Talonflame cackled.

"Shut up! I'll stop bothering you if you stop bothering us!" I yelled out, really wanting to just take a bite out of the Talonflame's leg, but knowing that that would just cause him to drop me.

The Talonflame let out an audible sigh and kept silent the rest of the way.

It was a good few hours before we had finally arrived at our destination. It was a giant castle, surrounded with smooth stone walls. Pokemon were patrolling the perimeter and on top of the walls, even inside! As we flew over, I tried to pick out as many details as possible. A giant courtyard with a green carpet going all the way to the entrance. Six fountains were laid along the way, three on each side. And I counted at least ten extremely big and bulky Pokemon guarding the main entrance. I spotted a patch of green in the back of the castle. A garden maybe? I couldn't tell. The castle itself was huge! At least a square mile! There were five towers, the one in the middle being the most decorated with a giant window mosaic of a green snake-like Pokemon.A gold design littered its body like it was meant for royalty. The other towers had Black banners with the same snake design on it.

We finally landed on the smallest tower to the left, finding a load of other bird-like Pokemon inside. He dropped us roughly on the ground, letting us tumble forward while he lands softly.

"The Roost…" Maki muttered as she got up and looked around.

"Ah, so you know my home?" The Talonflame that had flown us in asked.

"Yes… I know it… I was taught about it when I was a child… It's the most feared place among the Western army…" Maki said, looking around at the other birds frightfully.

"Why is it so feared? The birds don't look so scary!" I yelled out, giving the birds a dirty look. One of them squawked in protest and flapped its wings a bit.

"Such brave words for a grass type in a bird's nest." The Talonflame said.

"Grass type…?" I asked, looking to Maki for help.

"Oh Arceus…" She muttered.

"Oh? This one doesn't know it's own type? Wow, I would've suspected that you knew your own type! Even wilds know that!" The Talonflame cooed. "Unless…. this one has lost his memory in one way or another… Nevertheless! I need to show you two to the Mistress." he said,walking behind us and pushing us forward with his wing. "Now move."

I groaned a bit and walked forward. I noticed a large bird with a dark blue backside, white underbelly, and red markings on its lower neck to face. It had two tail wings and red clawed talons as well. The Talonflame nodded at the bird as we walked out into a long and luxurious hall.

The hall was decorated with another long green carpet. Statues of different Pokemon sat nicely in rows along the marble based interior walls. Light filtered in through a few windows, allowing us to see the dust float along through the air.

Suddenly, laughter sprung out through the halls. A leaf shot through an adjacent hall ahead and stuck into the opposing wall. I looked to Maki questioningly, looking for an answer, but I found her staring back at me with the same look. I looked up at the Talonflame. He had a little smile (If it was possible with his beak), as he lead us towards the sound.

"Hah! I've got you now!" A child's voice yelled out.

"Nu uh! My razor leaf will get you!" Another yelled. A torrent of leaves flung out from the hall this time instead of just one.

"Hah! You missed! I'll just go ahead and grab you with my Vine Whip!" The first child yelled.

As we rounded the corner, I saw two snake-like Pokemon playing, one of which had two vines coming out of their collar-like neck. They were the same Pokemon, green backside, cream underbelly, with a golden collar. Their hazel eyes met ours as we walked towards them a bit.

"Sora! You're back!" The one with the vines out yelled. It slipped the vines back into it's body and ran toward the Talonflame, the other in hot pursuit. They were both smiling and giggling with glee as they met the bird. The Talonflame ahead of us, apparently named Sora, opened his wings and gently touched the tops of their heads.

"Ah, yes children. Sora is back. But I have some business to deal with. I can play with you two later. And try not to break any of the statues. You know how mad your mother gets if one breaks." Sora said, moving his wings to their bellies and pushing them back a bit, then pushing them aside. He looked over to us and gave us a look that told us to go forward or die. We obliged and scooted along.

Once we were far enough away from the children, I looked up at the Talonflame and said, "The big bad bird does have a heart."

"Shut up. I don't want them to know what I truly do… they're too young to know…" Sora said, pushing us forward forcefully. "Now move! We've already wasted time!"

After a few more minutes of walking around in the maze of halls, we finally reached a large room, the ceiling was high enough to where birds could fly freely in here. But as I looked up, I noticed there we a lot of chandeliers above. No… No those weren't chandeliers… Those were Pokemon! A clever design. I looked around and saw the same mosaics I saw outside, designed on the windows in here. But what really caught my attention, was at the end of the room's green carpet. There was the signature snake I had been seeing all over the place, right there. There were three of the same Pokemon surrounding it though. The looked knight-like. They had silver arm guards with a fin-like blade on it. In its abdomen, were disks with a U cut in the front. Each disk was sharpened at the edge. Its helmet had an axe-like blade atop of it. And its boots were had two points, like a deer's foot.

"Ah, Mistress Silvia and her guards." The Talonflame said, ushering us closer to them.

"What business do you have here, my dear Sora?" The Serperior asked. She was speaking as if he was an old friend, but she had authority over him. Which in all truth was possible given the mosaics, sculptures, and other miscellaneous items laying around the castle.

"I found these two witnessing my… er… actions... on the North." Sora said. "I was bringing them to you in case they might be useful to you."

"I could always use a little more help around my kingdom… Send them to Gura Town. Have them be trained as warriors… Or slaves… your choice." The Serperior commanded.

"As you wish, my queen." Sora bowed, then pushed us out of the room.

I looked to Maki, she had barely said a word while she was here, but then again, neither did I. This place. It demanded your attention. Your loyalty. Everything you had, now belonged to this place. It was overwhelming. It was a place, where if you did not listen, you died.


	5. Chapter 4: Lore Part 1

It was another long and boring flight. Little, if any, words were spoken during the flight. The large bird called a Talonflame who we've come to know as, Sora, had not tried to kill us in any way. So I knew something was bothering him, or at least changing his decision abou us.

"What's going on? Why haven't you tried to kill us?" I asked, looking up at the large bird from its talons.

"I haven't killed you because Mistress has decided to make you two useful." Sora answered.

"And if we decide not to go along with what anyone here says?" I sask, putting on a defiant look.

"Someone will make you if you value your life. When you're here, in this kingdom, Mistress demands your respect. She demands your attention. If she does not get what she wants…. Let's just say she's as cruel as she is kind." Sora said solemnly.

I looked around, trying to focus on something to pass the time. But I really couldn't. The landscape was going by faster than my eye could follow, and the sky was a bland feature of light blue and puffy clouds. I sighed and decided to keep my eye on Maki. Why was she so quiet lately? When I first met her yesterday, she could barely keep her mouth shut. And now, now she's as quiet as… as… the wind?

"Why are you here?" She suddenly asked, looking up at the Talonflame.

"Me? I was ordered to be stationed at the Western Kingdom's castle. I was bred to be a warrior. Quite literally actually, the Southern Kingdom is mostly filled with Birds, Rock types, ground types, and steel types. A few fire types here and there, but with the majority of them in the Eastern Kingdom, it's hard to spot them. But besides that, my kingdom literally breeds their warriors to be the perfect warriors. The South is a dangerous and treacherous place. Only the best of the best survive." Sora said.

"Well, if the East is mostly fire… and the West is mostly grass… Why hasn't the West wo the war? They have the type advantage." Maki asked.

"Because. The West is playing the defensive card. They've always been a peaceful nation, not wanting to attack and whatnot. But I can understand that after what happened with North and South."

"What happened with North and South?" I asked, too curious for my own good.

"The North is home to mostly water types, including the legendary beast, Kyogre. The South, is home to the legendary beast, Groudon. They awakened once. And their battle raged all throughout the land. But Groudon seemed to like the Western Kingdom the best for it's terrain.-"

"What's the terrain like?" I asked, interrupting Sora.

"The land is mostly plains. But near the sea is a small mountain range where many of the region's volcanoes are. But it is not the location of the biggest." Sora answered, a little annoyed. "But Groudon liked this location because of all the lava underground. And the Westerns loved that their God had come to their homeland. But where Groudon went, Kyogre followed. The great beast Kyogre used it's storms to cover the nation in torrential rain. It weakened Groudon, and he was at a type disadvantage, but nevertheless, he fought. And he fought hard. He gave Kyogre everything he had. He toppled mountains to get to it. He raised land long forgotten to get one scratch on it. He even took towering tsunamis just to go through them, and land that one surprising blow, on Kyogre. But the battle never stopped. It had gone on for 150 years. And Pokemon everywhere began to grow more and more scared of these beasts. So the West formed their fabled Onyx division. Now, do not be confused with the Pokemon Onix, Onyx is really a black gemstone that has parallel bands across it. The Onyx division was formed some time during the war between Groudon and Kyogre, and was formed to help Pokemon who had been rendered homeless from the war, to just needing help. The division forged three Pokemon. The best of the best. They were a Charmander, Pidgeot, and a Riachu. The leader discussed a plan to stop Groudon and Kyogre from fighting, from a legend they heard about them. It stated, in a brief sentence, that Groudon and Kyogre could only be stopped by another powerful force; Rayquaza."

I looked to Maki while Sora continued his story. She seemed sad and broken. I wanted so hard to find a way to help her. Was it she lost her home? She was whisked away to a queen of some foreign land, coming close to death? Was it she was going to be trained to be a warrior or die? I wanted to know so I could help her, but all she did was look down, and not talk.

"And then!" Sora shouted, continuing with the legend. "The Charmander reached the top of Sky Tower. He and his team battled with Rayquaza, only to be defeated. But, Rayquaza drew pity on the three that had challenged him. He asked, 'Why do you three come to me, and fight, only to be devastated by the inevitable loss that has happened?'" Sora said, imitating Rayquaza's voice with a loud and deep one. "Then, the Charmander answered, 'Because, we heard in a legend that you could stop the two pokemon, ravaging the land below you.' And the Charmander got up. His tail blazing like mad as he took a few pained steps closer to the legendary sky dragon. He then said, 'And we came, in hopes of you being able to stop them. But you grew furious with us being intruders. When all we wanted, was to help the Pokemon of Quaren.' The Charmander collapsed right at the foot of the sky dragon's coiled body. The legendary dragon looked down at the crippled Charmander and said, 'How could I be so blind? I have looked away from the pokemon I was supposed to protect, and then two legendary rivals battle, destroying the land. Thank you for helping me see the way, little Charmander. I will stop the two. And I will make sure your feat here, will not go unknown.' And then, Rayquaza flew from his fortress in the sky, and stopped the two battling beasts through methods unknown." Sora let out a content sigh. "And there, is what happened with the North and South. They were held accountable with being unable to contain the two. Groudon and Kyogre rest in the same spot they had before their war, but now nobody sees them. No one prays to them. Because everyone, does not want that war to happen again. The scars from that war, 500 years ago, are still visible today."

"I don't understand… I thought that the North and South did something wrong… but then it turned out that Groudon and Kyogre were just awoken so the found each other and battled?" I asked, not understanding where this went.

"Er… Maybe I said something wrong…" Sora said.

_**Well! There's a bit of lore for you! I just wanted to do some legends. So, there you are! I hope you enjoyed! And if you liked it, don't worry! I have more lore coming! I plan to do some with The bird trio, dog trio, and lake trio as well. I won't say any more! Please stay tuned for more Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Light to the Past!**_


	6. Chapter 5: A new Home

After a long and, somewhat confusing story, and an even longer flight, we finally made it to Gura Town. As we flew in, I saw many of those Knight-like Pokemon I saw back at the castle guarding that snake.

The housing there looked mostly made of straw and mud. It had a circular shape, with a sort of Dorsal fin pointing towards the way we came. All of the housing, no matter what it was, had this sort of fin on it. And it was all pointing in the same direction.

We landed in the middle of the town, landing roughly as we were dropped from a few feet above the ground. Sora, however, landed softly and safely on the ground right next to us. He looked down at us with a face mixed with pity and disgust.

"Hey!" A voice called. I looked over and saw one of those knight Pokemon coming over to us. three more soon followed. "State your name and business here, all three of you. Mistress Silvia Ordered this town to go under lockdown, and go under new training regulations."

"Mistress Silvia is why we're here, Bisharp. She sent me to bring these two here. She told me to make them slaves, or warriors." Sora said, getting into the knight's face.

"And how do I know you're not lying? A spy from the East?" The knight asked, getting into Sora's face.

"You wanna ask her yourself?"

"N-no… Go right on ahead, the barracks for new trainees is in the middle left of town. Er, fourth road down from here I believe, then keep going down. You'll find it." The knight said, pointing down the roads with a now worried face.

"Thank you." Sora said, reaching one of his wings behind the knight and patting him roughly on the back. He quickly folded his wings back in and stared down at us. "Come."

We began to follow Sora to wherever we were going. The knights that had stopped us watching us go down the road.

"Sora? What were those Pokemon?" I asked, looking away from the knights and instead straight ahead.

It was a long silence before he answered, I could feel his gaze staring down at me, saying, 'He must be crazy if he doesn't know what Pokemon they are.' I looked up and saw the same gaze I expected.

"He has amnesia…" Maki whispered.

"Ah, I see. Those Pokemon were Bisharp. They serve great as knights, and are the best of the best if you want some protection. They use the blades on their bodies as their own weapons rather than using their elemental powers. But occasionally, a Bisharp will infuse his or her blade with a dark power to do more damage, or a steel power to make it not break when facing a strong opponent." Sora explained. "They're very fearful if you anger them. So don't. Especially you, Silvus. Your poison will not work against them, and your grass attacks as well as your normal attacks will do minimal to no damage against them."

"Wait… what?" I ask, looking up at Sora very confused. "Grass… and poison… what are you talking about?"

Sora sighed and looked back up. He took the turn down the road we were supposed to go down and said, "Pokemon have elements. Currently, there are 19, one of which being exclusive only to the Quaren region. The three basic elements, and yet, some of the strongest, are fire, water, and grass. You are a grass type. Being so, you can do major damage to water types. But, fire types like me, will burn you to a crisp if you're not careful. Your grass attacks will do almost nothing to fire. But The water type also has it's advantages. It can put out fire. Therefore, if you are in a battle with a fire type, water will be your best friend. It all works together. We created a weakness chart if you'd like to look at it."

"I think that would help…" I say, looking over at Maki. Why was she being so quiet?

We finally arrived inside the barracks. There were cotton beds spread out in neat lines throughout the building. Four Bisharp patrolled the walkways in between the beddings. One of them, approaching us.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A Bulbasaur, a Talonflame, and an Eevee." The Bisharp chuckled.

"I'm not here to stay. These two are though." Sora said, pushing us lightly towards the guard.

"I see. Well," The Bisharp said, bending down to Maki and my height. "We'll make you feel right at home. We'll take great care of you." The Bisharp said with a smile. He reached a hand out and ruffled the top of Maki's head. He then stood back up to full height, and exchanged a few whispered words to Sora.

"Well, kidos, I'll be taking my leave now. Train well. I look forward to fighting with you." He said, looking down at us. He then turned and headed for the door. He looked back at us one last time before exiting and flying off.

"Alright, go choose a bunk. Relax for today. Training starts tomorrow." The guard said. When we didn't move, he kicked Maki square in the chest. "Go on, I said move."

I rushed to Maki's side and helped her up as best I could. I looked up at the Bisharp one last time before moving off to a random bunk and setting Maki down on it. She was crying. Her whimpers stifled and her whines silent. The tears she produced, though, were flowing down her matted fur like a river. I nudged her a bit, but decided not to do anything else, for I did not know what else to do. I looked around at the guards, then layed down next to Maki. I nuzzled her, trying to make her feel better in some way.

_**So, Maki and Silvus have been put into training for the West! What will happen?! What is this 19th type?! Will they survive?! Where the hell is everyone in the barrack?! I mean seriously, there's like, only the guards and a few other Pokemon besides Maki and Silvus. But stay tuned for more Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Light to the Past!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Training

The next few days were filled with rigorous training. Starting from sun-up, skipping breakfast, stopping for lunch, then continuing training until sun-down. Then dinner, then sleep, and repeat. It was a horrible training routine. One I did not like at all. First was a jog around the perimeter of the camp, where there was no protection from wild Pokemon that lurked outside. And if you got within twenty meters of such Pokemon, it would attack you, thinking you were trying to take over it's territory. One of the trainees actually died. I saw his body lying next to a Nidorino. I… I think he died from poisoning… Such a shame. I guess now I know why the West is so feared. They could care less about us trainees.

I have been having one of the hardest times with training though. This plant on my back drags me down. I can't move as fast as the other Pokemon, so the trainers who walk behind us to make sure we're not slacking, always push or shove me. And by the end of that run, I'm panting like crazy, almost collapsing onto the floor.

I'm glad I'm not a bipedal Pokemon. The push-ups and sit-ups they do look really hard. But unfortunately, that doesn't excuse me from doing more training. Instead, we go to the battle tutor to learn about different techniques. I believe Maki said the battle tutor was a Dragonite. He looked like he was really happy all the time. And, I wondered why. Because when he battles his students, and he goes all out when he battles us, it's like an unforeseen anger has risen from deep inside him. But that smile never leaves his face. It's quite intimidating if you ask me.

Then, he called me up.

"Alright, Jarin, good try. But practice your electric attacks, they will be your greatest asset in a battle." He sent the small Pikachu he was battling with back to the group, then surveyed us, looking for a new opponent. "Hmm… Bulbasaur, you're new here. I don't believe we've had the chance to battle. Come up here and show me what you've got."

I nervously walk forward and into the sand field that was our battleground. "M-my name is Silvus." I stammer.

"Ah, no need to be frightened! it's not like I'm going to kill you. No, that's the East Kingdom's and the wild Pokemon's jobs." He chuckled. "Now, how old are you? Based on that I can judge on how much you know."

"I… I uh… I don't know… I have amnesia." I say, looking down, embarrassed and ashamed for some unknown reason.

"Hm. We will have to reserve some time for you and I to train then. I will get a grass specialist to help you. But, since you're already up here, come at me with everything you've got. Do not, under any circumstances hold back. Got it?" He asked, getting in his battle stance, which was crouching down a bit and raising his arms to guard his chest.

"Got it." I say, still a little nervous. I look back up to him and get myself ready to bolt at him. I started to form a plan in my head. I would charge him, hopefully taking him by surprise, and headbutt his legs. If I'm lucky, maybe I could break his knee!

"Alright, ready, set, go!" He said, quickly rushing towards me, which instantly ruined my plan.

But I still charged anyways. I closed my eyes and charged, running with all the energy I had in my body as I lowered my head. I felt my head connect with something hard. Something that felt like steel. I dropped down and held my head.

"Owwww…. what was that…?" I ask, opening an eye. I see and a clawed orange leg step back from me, and not a moment later, laughter. I look up and see my battle tutor laughing hysterically. He even fell to the ground. I silently scolded myself for doing something so stupid as to try and headbutt him.

"Hahahahaha! You-! You thought you could-! Hahahahahaha! Never in my life, has _that_ happened before! You, Bulbasaur, are a brave little plant! Hahahahahaha!" He said through his laughter.

"Well, can you please tell me what happened?! My head still hurts…" I complained.

"Hahahah… Yeah. Yeah of course!" The Dragonite said, getting back up, slowly with a few more laughs. "My scales. You hit my scales."

"Well I know that… you're covered in them… but why does it hurt?!" I asked.

"Heheheh… Well, you see, my scales have hardened over the years. My rough battling has has caused many of my scales to fall off in the heat of battle. And, some in recovery. But whatever the reason, the scales that grow back are always harder than the last ones. It's what makes us Dragonite a very dangerous foe." He explained. "Heh, I bet if a Steelix tried that move on me, he'd be doing the same thing!" The other students awed at his exaggeration.

"So don't feel bad about that move you made. But tell me, what was your plan? I know you had one. I could see you forming it." The Dragonite said.

"M-my plan?" I asked, still recovering from my headbutt. "Well, I… I was going to try and take out your leg… And… and hopefully that would have meant I could win…" I say.

"Hm. No, what you should have done was bite at my legs. To be honest, Dragonite can be very clumsy, so I believe that would have taken me down. Or another good plan would be to use your vines to trip me, the attack me while I'm down." He said.

"Wait… my vines? I… I don't have vines… Or… or do I?" I ask, taking my hands off my head and looking around my body.

"Oh, right! Amnesia! Sorry, er, I'll try and get that specialist soon here!" He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Er, class dismissed. I'm letting you go early today." He said, waving the class off. "And uh, Silvus? Stay after class tomorrow. I'll have someone to help you."

I get up and nod, starting to walk off after the rest of the fellow trainees. I catch up to Maki and see she looks a lot better. She's not moping or looking down, but she has a genuine smile on. '_Heh, if hurting myself makes Maki smile, maybe I should do it more often.'_I think to myself.

And after a long day, and an early release, I collapse onto my thing blanket that serves as a bed, and close my eyes to fall asleep. But, before I slip off into unconsciousness, I feel something warm and fuzzy and furry rub up against one side of me. I hear something whispered into my ear, but I can't make out the words as I finally slip out and into my own mind.

That night I had a dream. It… it was a strange dream… I felt a presence there. Trying to tell me something. I didn't know who or what it was, but I felt something there, trying to tell me something. All around me was this green aura. It radiated out into an endless blackness. But, as I looked out into it, I saw something staring back at me. I… I couldn't make out any features, but I knew it was watching me.

But suddenly, as I took a step forward, it vanished. And I hear screaming all around me. but one voice stands out in particular. I… I can't seem to make it out… It… It's saying…

Suddenly the voice becomes crystal clear. It's telling me to wake up. No, not telling me, shouting at me. It sounds pained, like it's in trouble, or something terrible is happening. Then, the other noises get louder, drowning out the one familiar voice. What was that voice? Who was it?

"WAKE UP!" I hear, suddenly jolting up. I look around and see everything is on fire. Maki is right next to me, breaking down in tears as her mouth is around my arm, teeth sunk into my flesh and all. Then the pain kicks in. I begin to shout out, in pain.

"What are you doing?! Let go! What happened?! Why is everything on fire?!" I shout, suddenly a million questions filling my mind.

"No time! We need to go!" Maki shouted, getting me up and pushing me towards the front door.

"Okay okay! I'm going!" I yell, running painfully out the door, Maki shortly following me. I look around and see many of the other buildings are on fire. burning to the ground quickly.

'_What's going on?! Am… am I to blame for this?! Is someone attacking us?! Someone tell me what's happening!'_ I shout in my head. I watched as a building in front of us collapsed. The fire making quick work of the wood that remained on the ground.

_**Yep. Another story is out! I hope you enjoy! And please R&amp;R! Tell me if you see any problems or errors I should fix! Um… what else what else…? Oh! If you would like me to add a new character into the story (Your OC or not), please tell me! I am getting to a part where *shot* Must tell spoilers! Sorry! I can't tell you any more! Er, just bring me some characters if you would like to be in the story! Deadline for character submissions is 5/10/15. That should give you some time! I will upload the following day, or that day! Farewell!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Abducted or Saved?

_**Big shoutout to Seje For Days! Thanks man! I really appreciate you helping me out with the character thing! If any of you guys have not checked Seje out, please do! His stories are wonderful in my opinion, and he's a really awesome guy! So please please please check him out! It's about the only way I could ever actually repay him. Or I just don't know another way. Anyways! I do not own Pokemon, or any part of the franchise, so please, enjoy the story!**_

My word my lungs burn! I had been running for what seemed like forever. This was worse than running around the camp! The fire was burning up a lot of the oxygen in the area, making it very hard to breath at times. And the fact that Maki and I were running around aimlessly, trying to find a way out of the camp, did not help at all.

But suddenly, as we walked out of an alleyway, a pinkish-white orb flew past our faces, and we found ourselves in the middle of a battle. Electricity, fire, water, leaves, and a lot of other things flew by. I looked back in the alleyway, but found that a group of Bisharp were right on our tail.

"Maki! Maki we have to get out of here now! The Bisharp! They're coming!" I yelled, pointing towards the incoming troops.

A torrent of wind was whipped up all of a sudden, and the smoke cleared for a moment. And a large crevice opened up from the ground. A few Bisharp from the right of us fell in, and as the crevice somehow closed back up as fast as it came, their cries became lost in the shouting and burning of the camp.

"Maki we have to go! Whoever those Pokemon fighting the Bisharp are, we have to go with them! They are obviously fighting _them_!" I yelled, starting to run towards where the whitish orb had come from. I stopped after a bit and when I realized I didn't hear the running of Maki behind me. I looked back and saw she was in the same spot I left her.

"Maki! Come on! We have to go!" I yelled.

'No.' I saw her mouth.

At that moment, I felt something inside me. A stress of some sort build up and suddenly shatter as I exhale. A million different thoughts suddenly flood my head. "Er… Maki… Please…" I say, trying to find the words to say. But the newfound emotions had made it hard for me to speak, period.

'I can't.' I saw her mouth shaking her head.

Then the Bisharp arrived. They picked her up, and one of them started to take her away. Then, they saw me.

My eyes widened and I turned away from them, bolting as I did. But I found myself already picked up. But what I saw wasn't the red and black armor of a Bisharp, it was a dirty white dress. And a green top. A light red spike protruded from the figure's midsection. As I looked up to see what had picked me up, I saw the kindest face I had ever seen, and trust me, when I was in Yangi Town, I had seen a lot of kind faces. But this one had something about it. Something lively. I assumed the figure was a female, I'm not exactly sure why, but something told me that was it's gender. Her hair had the same green color as the top, and it was styled with three spikes. Two curving at the side, right under her ears, and a third going right down the middle. But her ears gave her a mask-like appearance for her face, since every part of her skin was white.

She held me in one of her arms while she charged one of those pinkish white orbs. Once it was an adequate size, she launched it at the Bisharp, knocking them back and preventing them from coming towards us for a moment.

"Th-thank you miss!" I said, looking back at her.

"Hahah! No worries child! But I'm not a girl!" She… He said.

"Y-you're not? B-but you're appearance!" I said, surprised at the fact that this pokemon was a guy.

"Yep! I'll explain more when we get you to safety!" He said, starting to run to where the mix of attacks were coming from. "Coming through! Excuse me! Hey! Watch the gown!" He yelled as we rushed past a variety of different Pokemon. I was amazed at how many different kinds there were.

After a while of rushing past the Pokemon, we finally arrived at the camp's gates. I had stayed quiet the entire time, thinking of what Maki had done. '_Why did she do that? I thought she was my friend…'_ I thought. '_She helped me. She-'_

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by another voice in my head. '_Oh stop thinking about that. Just think, you're going to Hurron! The Western Kingdom!'_ The voice said.

'_Wh-who is that?!'_ I yell in my head, surprised about hearing another voice in my head.

The Pokemon that had saved me giggled a bit. It looked down at me with that smile it always had. "Who do you think it is?"

"Y-you?!" I ask. I could tell my face was beginning to blush. Just the thought of someone else, entering my mind and talking to me, how does that work?

"Yep. Just had a little… peek inside your mind."

"W-well! D-don't do that! I would like some privacy in my own mind…"

"Well, it'll be a while until we get to where we're supposed to go. So, might as well take a nap."

"But… I'm not tired." I say, soon realizing I, actually, very much am tired. But something was odd about the Pokemon carrying me. His eyes were glowing a translucent light blue color.

A while later, I woke up. It was dark, and the stars shined brightly above. A large green and orange quasar filled the sky with all it's beauty and might. It seemed like the stars were all telling me to go to them, arguing with each other on who is the brightest and will attract the most attention.

I looked around, this time not at the stars, and saw that I was in a small clearing in a forest about ten meters in diameter. A fire roared brightly in the center of this clearing, while I was placed a few feet from it. Just enough where I wouldn't be too warm or too cold.

The Pokemon who carried me, however, was sleeping at about the same distance as I was away from the fire, but on the opposite side. So I walked over and nudged him.

"Hey. Hey wake up." I said, pushing him with my snout a little.

After about a minute of that, the Pokemon finally woke up with a, "Hungh?" It sat up, yawned, and stretched out. "Time to get moving already?" It asked.

"Er… No… I don't believe so… But I want to ask some questions!" I said, preparing a few in my head.

"Oh… Okay, well, ask away."

"First of all, who and what are you?"

The Pokemon started snickering, then laughing out loud. "isn't- Isn't it obvious? Ha! I'm a Gardevoir! Nev- Never in my life-! Have I met a Pokemon-! This is ridiculous! Hahahah!"

After a little more laughter from the, Gardevoir, and some patience from me, he calmed down and said, "My name is Elder. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

"Er, I'm Silvus. Er, you may be wondering why I didn't know what you were… I have amnesia." I said.

"Oh sweetie, you shouldn't go be giving that information out. Juro might use that to their advantage!" He said, patting my head. "Now, anything else?"

"Um, yes! You said we were going to Hurron, and since I passed out for some time, I was wondering how far it was until we reach there."

"Oh, about another day of traveling." Elder answered.

"Er... I had more… I swear… I guess that's it for now."

"Well, if that's all, you should get some sleep! I assume it's pretty late, and we have a long day ahead of us!" Elder said, laying back down. He opened his arms up, then said, "Come here. I'll keep you safe."

I cautiously went towards him, soon finding myself in a sweet embrace. A hug. And a nuzzle. It was the kind a mother would give her scared child to lessen the fear. And, in a way, it did. It made most of my hidden fear I didn't even know was there, go away. I felt safe. And I didn't want it to stop.

But it did. The best things always do stop. And mine stopped as I fell asleep yet again.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Sorry for the late upload! But I had a little trouble writing this as I was implementing a new character. For the old viewers, I finally came up with a name for the Eastern and Western Kingdoms! East is Juro, and West is Hurron! And for you new viewers, I probably already changed it, so this means nothing to you. But! Again! Thank you Seje For Days for giving me a new character! I look forward to talking to ya and role playing with ya and all that good stuff! **_


End file.
